Persistence
by Just Call Me Crazy
Summary: While leaving the North Pole, Zuko and Iroh have a visitor on their humble little raft... Oneshot


**This was done as a challenge fic for Masako Moonshade. I chose to do the "Zuko's New Pet" challenge. Sorry it's a little short, but this is as much as my creativity would allow. My talents lie with drawing, not writing.**

**I apologize in advance if I didn't get Zuko or Iroh completely in character. I tried my hardest to keep them IC. After all, they're two of my favorite characters.**

**Disclaimer: Let's put it in a metaphor: Avatar is like Canada. I don't own it. I don't even really own the idea of the turtle seal. It was all a running joke between TEAF on Gaia (which, like Mt. Kilimanjaro, I don't own either).**

* * *

Dull grey clouds moved lazily across the sky as a cold breeze swept through the air. The rhythmic patterns of miniature waves rocked the small raft ever-so-slightly. The only sounds audible were the distant splashes of aquatic animals surfacing and then returning to the depths of the sea.

Zuko stared out at the endless ocean before him in a trance-like state. Had it really only been a matter of hours since their departure from the North Pole? It seemed like an eternity. Nonetheless, Zuko remembered everything clearly, as though watching the earlier events flashing before his eyes.

Admiral Zhao. Zuko had despised the man for years, and yet…he had offered his hand without hesitation. What had driven him to do so? Zhao himself had even reached for his hand, a helpless look taking over his features for the slightest moment. But it was only for a moment, and pride overtook him as quickly as helplessness had. He retracted his hand and let the spirit take him. Zuko couldn't help but wonder – why?

The exiled prince put a hand to his head and lay back on the raft. Everything that had happened in the past few days had been overwhelming and a headache was beginning to manifest. He still needed time to clear away his thoughts.

A splash was heard close to the raft and water sprayed Zuko's face, but he kept his eyes closed. A second later, something cold and wet was pressed up against his cheek. His eyes snapped open.

"Ork!"

Zuko blinked. He found himself staring into the face of a seal. He shoved it away and turned on his side. He had had enough of them in the cave earlier. The seal approached him again and nudged his back with its nose, giving off another "ork".

Iroh chuckled. "It looks like you've got yourself a new friend, nephew."

Zuko said nothing, but sat up and glared at the seal, hoping it would get intimidated and leave. The seal merely cocked its head and blinked.

_So, it thinks it can gain pity by acting cute?_ Zuko scoffed, before turning his back on the turtle seal, showing that he didn't care. But the seal didn't seem to get the hint and nudged him again. Zuko spun around.

"What do you want?" he hissed.

"Ork!" The seal jumped off the raft and into the water. Zuko exhaled, thankful to be rid of it. A split second later, the seal leapt back onto the raft on its back, and slid on its shell across the raft and back into the water with a large splash. Its head bobbed up to the surface and it looked at Zuko. "Ork!"

"Your new friend seems like quite the entertainer," Iroh commented. The seal jumped onto the raft and slid over to the old man. Iroh smiled and patted its head. It closed its eyes and let off a contented "ork". Seeing his nephew's indifferent expression, Iroh added, "These past few days have been very hectic. And you know, Zuko, animals can sense a troubled mind. This little one may be trying to help you feel better."

Zuko turned around and stared at the seal. Its beady black eyes seemed to have a glint of sympathetic understanding. Zuko frowned. Of all things, he didn't need an animal to pity him.

The seal slid over to him and stuck its nose in his face. Then it did something that caught Zuko completely off-guard.

It licked him with its cold, wet tongue.

He jumped back in surprise and disgustedly wiped the saliva off his face while Iroh gave a hearty laugh. The seal "orked" and clapped its flippers together as though pleased with itself. Zuko glared at it. Who did it think it was?

Apparently, it thought itself to be important, for the seal approached the prince yet again and looked up at him earnestly. Zuko sighed in frustration and pushed it away. He had to admit, that seal was persistent.

The seal dived back into the water. It thrust itself up into the air and landed back in the water, splashing Zuko. It resurfaced and looked at Zuko as if it was checking to see if his mood was lifted. It saw his apathetic expression and cocked its head, giving him a sad look. With one last "ork", it submerged. Zuko stared at the spot where the seal disappeared, expecting it to re-emerge. After a few minutes, it still hadn't come back. Without a word, Zuko lay back down on the raft and closed his eyes.

* * *

Hours later, darkness enshrouded the earth, leaving only the moon and stars to light up the sky. Zuko held his stomach as it protested loudly. They had no bait to catch fish with and were therefore left without food. But Zuko had endured worse. He could handle one night without food. 

He sat cross-legged on the edge of the raft in meditation, trying to distract his mind from his hunger. Iroh sat next to the mast, where he manned the sails. They had both been sitting in complete silence for a long time.

A loud splash broke the silence.

Zuko's eyes flew open. The turtle seal from earlier was floating in the water in front of him, staring up at him. A large fish was dangling from its mouth. It stretched its neck towards Zuko, offering him the fish. Not knowing what else to do, Zuko took the fish. The seal "orked" happily and jumped up onto the raft next to him.

Zuko gathered energy into his hands and began to cook the fish. The seal slid over to Iroh and nuzzled him affectionately.

"So our little friend brought us some dinner. Do you think she could find some Gin Seng tea as well?" the retired general quipped.

"I don't think we'll be _that_ lucky, Uncle," Zuko replied with a small smile. He handed the cooked fish to Iroh, who took out a small dagger and cut it up. Zuko took his half and began to eat it. The seal sidled up to the prince and stared up at him. That seemed to be its favorite pastime.

Zuko looked down into its innocent little eyes. He tore off a piece of his fish and held it out to the seal. The seal sniffed it and licked it up into its mouth, covering Zuko's hand with saliva. With a disgusted look, Zuko wiped his hand on his pants and continued eating. The seal scooted closer to him and nuzzled his side. He tensed, but then relaxed and rested his hand on its head.

Uncle was right. This little seal had sensed his troubled mind. And, he thought with a small smile, it had succeeded in making him feel better.

* * *

**Yeah, I know, the seal wasn't blatantly made his pet. It's kinda one of those unsaid things. I thought it was cute anyway...**

**Again, I apologize if Zuko and Iroh** **weren't completely in character.**


End file.
